gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HPZ - O.N.E.
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Desinee page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gaeaman788 (Talk) 16:59, April 2, 2011 Akatsuki, it's no Gundam The HG boxart counts it as a Gundam for some reason. No other sources list Akatsuki as being a GundamGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 11:39, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Not only the HG, also all of Bandai products (as those I have seen at least) list Akatsuki as a Gundam. And Cosmic Era's definition of a Gundam is shaky to begin with. Akatsuki uses a system with acronym of Gundam, Bandai says its a Gundam, so I think it should be a Gundam. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 12:09, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::It's as you wish, guys. Since I'm new here, I won't interfere with you. But since I saw many HG which list it as a Gundam, I thought it should be moved to proper title, as weird as it seems... Well, once again, do as you wish ! ;) HPZ - O.N.E. 12:26, April 4, 2011 (UTC) It's really sketchy to say if Akatsuki is a Gundam, which is like its UC counterpart, the Hyaku Shiki. It has the GUNDAM OS, but I've checked other sites, and I'm pretty sure that Sunrise doesn't have it as a Gundam, Bandai is the company that makes the models. So, I personally would have to go with other materials and say its not a Gundam.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 14:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Bandai isn't just the company that makes models. It's also is the company that pretty much keeps the Gundam going. From what I remember, it owns Sunrise. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 15:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh...yeah I remember Bandai merged with Sunrise. That's why Tomino had his depressed phase and turned Victory into a blood waterfall. But, this brings back the question of how do you define a Gundam, because the M1 Astrays look more Gundam-ish than the Akatsuki, but...for now Akatsuki's not a Gundam, and I don't know about Stargazer.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 15:17, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Other way around, Sunrise merge with Bandai, And, I pretty much think Bandai's say has some weight into this, especially to this Timeline where, technically, there is no Gundam and has no way to actually define it. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 16:21, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : I'm beginning to change my mind... I checked this part of the Mobile Suits Operation System and saw that the Providence ZAKU has a G.U.N.D.A.M. OS (and it isn't a Gundam, really). So the Akatsuki is probably not a Gundam. Sorry 'bout that. But the Stargazer should stay as a Gundam in my opinion (since all of this debate began with the Stargazer... ^^'). HPZ - O.N.E. 14:23, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, what we can do is leave the Akatsuki as "ORB-01 Akatsuki" and mention that it's sometimes called "Akatsuki Gundam" in some works such as Gunpla. We can do this for the Stargazer as well. Is that okay with everyone ? HPZ - O.N.E. 16:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) : : The meaning of Gundam is very ambiguous in SeedGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 16:34, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Image Rendering Skills? You seem to have the ability to cutout mobile suits. -Dav7d2 - Insert AWESOME quote here :P 11:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : Well, to tell you the truth, when I have time, I try to get pictures of MS anywhere I can and in the highest quality possible in order to make me a MS Pictures Database. So, I occasionally cutout MS but unfortunately not that often... HPZ - O.N.E. 11:37, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Just one but... The main image is done File:Gn-00007s-metalic.jpg Kuruni 17:58, April 20, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks ! :) HPZ - O.N.E. 18:05, April 20, 2011 (UTC) MS/MA pages Well...we usually don't for some unknown reason. I guess to streamline the page information better? Take the issue up with Taikage. I think its moreso because we source MAHQ and they credit the designerGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 06:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) hei why do you change 00 quanta page? Understood but 00 quanta cannot transfer as fast as 00 raiser because raiser can excecute the quantization and 00 quanta must giving out the sword bits to perform quantum teleport system and i think it is not effective in battle than raiser quantization. thx did you know about black box system? btw i want to ask you about black box replication system in phoenix gundam , if you know something about it please tell me and if you don't, please ask somebody else about it. i really need the meaning of it. thank you Hi Nu's model number The MG Hi Nu is like 4 years old. The source for the Hi-Nu''s new model number is more recent.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 20:26, May 25, 2011 (UTC)'' I don't actually remember it lol -_-Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 20:50, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Full Saber what do you think about GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan(T) Full Saber. why this MS dont have quantum system and veda, I must need this information. the MS itself has more weapons than GNT-0000 00 Qan(T). but why this Ms cannot use the quantum system. i think this MS can use quantum system without purging its armors. so GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan(T) Full Saber VS GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) which will win? Re:Strike Freedom Which editor are you using? If it's that new one Wikia rolled out about a month ago, then switch back to the old one. I'm still using it, and I've had not problems whatsoever when it comes to adding information/modifying the pages. —AscendedAlteran 03:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Look around your editing page; there should be a "Switch/Change to _ view" in one of the corners. If not, look in your "My Preferences" page. —AscendedAlteran 12:13, July 26, 2011 (UTC) AGE-2 and AGE-3 Now, I know that the AGE-2 is a real suit, we don't know about the AGE-3. I deleted those and the Adele because there's no information on them presently.Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 18:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) The image of the Adele is very low quality and we don't have a model number for it...I don't think. I'll un-delete the AGE-2 page but I think we should leave out AGE-3 until we have some official lineart. Remember, the AGE-3 image is still basically fanart.Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 11:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC)